IPlay Multiverse
iPlay Multiverse is an upcoming action-adventure open-world sandbox video game developed by Sierra Entertainment and published by Activision. Gameplay W.I.P. Summary An evil spirit named Lord Darkness plans to conquer the multiverse, three heroes are must to stop him and save the iPlay worlds. Franchises Year 1 *AirWolf (Universal Studios) *Goosebumps (Columbia Pictures) *Home Alone (20th Century Fox) *Jaws (Universal Studios) *Plants vs. Zombies (Electronic Arts) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Bandai Namco Entertainment) *Red Dwarf (BBC) *The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) *The Heroes of Olympus (20th Century Fox) *Night at the Museum (20th Century Fox) *Stranger Things (Netflix) *MIB: Men in Black (Columbia Pictures) *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Viacom) *Power Rangers (Saban Brands) *War of the Worlds (Viacom) *Short Circuit (TriStar Pictures) *Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure (Orion Pictures) *MacGyver (Viacom) *Jumanji (TriStar Pictures) *Daft Punk *The Polar Express (Warner Bros.) *The Mummy (Universal Pictures) *The Karate Kid (Viacom) *Magnum P.I. (Universal Studios) *The X-Files (20th Century Fox) *Alien vs Predator (20th Century Fox) *Armageddon (Disney) *How to Train Your Dragon (DreamWorks) *Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) *The Addams Family (MGM) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone Pictures) *The Mask (New Line Cinema) Year 2 *Lab Rats: Elite Force (Disney) *Fast and Furious (Universal Studios) *RoboCop (Orion Pictures) *Pixels (Sony Pictures Entertainment) *Star Trek (Viacom) *Generator Rex (Cartoon Network) *Pacific Rim (Warner Bros.) *Project Almanac (Viacom) *Monster Trucks (Viacom) *Storks (Warner Bros.) *The Green Hornet (20th Century Fox) *Ice Age (20th Century Fox) *Rio (20th Century Fox) *King Kong (Universal Studios) *National Treasure (Disney) *Pan (Warner Bros.) *Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children (20th Century Fox) *2001: A Space Odyssey (MGM) *Blade Runner (Warner Bros.) *Charlie's Angels (Sony Pictures Entertainment) *The Hunger Games (Lionsgate) *Independence Day (20th Century Fox) *Kubo and the Two Strings (Universal Studios) *The Maze Runner (20th Century Fox) *Miami Vice (Universal Studios) *Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox) *ROBLOX *Sherlock (BBC) *Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) Year 3 *Team Fortress 2 (Valve) *Starcraft (Blizzard Entertainment) *Battlestar Galactica (Universal Studios) *Rayman (Ubisoft) *Universal Monsters (Universal Studios) *The Blues Brothers (Universal Studios) *The Mask of Zorro (TriStar Pictures) *The Matrix (Warner Bros.) *Police Academy (Warner Bros.) *Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros.) *Shantae (WayForward Technologies) *Austin Powers (New Line Cinema) Year 4 *Clash of the Titans (Warner Bros,) *Kung Fu Panda (DreamWorks) *Undertale (Toby Fox) *Gods of Egypt (Summit Entertainment) *Dinosaur King (Sega) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Disney) *The Munsters (Universal Studios) *Xena: Warrior Princess (Universal Studios) *Earthworm Jim (Universal Studios) *Little House in the Praire (Universal Studios) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Universal Studios) *Supernatural (Warner Bros.) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TMS Entertainment) *Johnny Test (Teletoon) *ALF (Warner Bros.) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Columbia Pictures) *I Dream of Jeannie (Sony Pictures Television) *Monte Carlo (20th Century Fox) *Marmaduke (20th Century Fox) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (20th Century Fox) *The Muppets (Jim Henson) *Cats and Dogs (Warner Bros.) *The Dukes of Hazzard (Warner Bros.) *Dolphin Tale (Warner Bros.) *Jack the Giant Slayer (Warner Bros.) *Godzilla (Warner Bros.) *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (Warner Bros.) *Rush Hour (New Line Cinema) *Danny Phantom (Viacom) *CSI (Viacom) *Hawaii Five-0 (Viacom) *The Walking Dead (AMC) *Skylanders (Activision) *Yo-Kai Watch (Level-5) Bonus * Half-Life (Valve) * Labyrinth (TriStar Pictures) * Mega Man (Capcom) * Battleship (Universal Pictures) * Five Nights at Freddy's * Primeval (ITV) * Terminator (Orion Pictures) * Gravity Falls (Disney) * Warcraft (Blizzard Entertainment) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (Universal Pictures) * Rock of Ages (Warner Bros.) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (Netflix) * Mars Attacks! (Warner Bros.) * Animaniacs (Warner Bros.) * NCIS (Universal Pictures) * Futurama (20th Century Fox) * James Bond (MGM) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (Turner Entertainment) * Ready Player One (Warner Bros.) * The NeverEnding Story (Warner Bros.) Console-Exclusive *Super Mario (Nintendo; Nintendo Switch-only) *Infamous (Sony Interactive Entertainment; Playstation 4-only) *Cuphead (StudioMDHR; Xbox One and PC-only) Starter Pack The console and mobile starter pack, it came with the video game, the portal, TBA figure, TBA figure, TBA figure, the story mode toy, stickers and a poster. While in the 3DS and PSVita starter pack, it comes with same thing, but with a 3DS and PSVita Portal, an exclusive TBA figure, TBA figure, TBA figure and batteries. Packs Wave 1 *Starter Pack (Stringfellow "String" Hawke + Kevin McCallister + Martin Brody + Power Base + Story Mode Toy + Stickers + Poster) *3DS/PSVita Starter Pack (Gordon Freeman + Peashooter + Alex Hopper + Power Base + Batteries) *Goosebumps Level Pack *Jaws Level Pack *Plants vs. Zombies Level Pack *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Level Pack *Red Dwarf Level Pack *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack *Percy Jackson Level Pack *Night at the Museum Level Pack *Stranger Things Level Pack *Red Dwarf Double Pack *The Chronicles of Narnia Double Pack *Percy Jackson Double Pack *Night at the Museum Double Pack *Plants vs. Zombies Triple Pack 1 *Plants vs. Zombies Triple Pack 2 *Percy Jackson Triple Pack *AirWolf Single Pack *Goosebumps Single Pack 1 *Goosebumps Single Pack 2 *Plants vs. Zombies Single Pack 1 *Plants vs. Zombies Single Pack 2 *Plants vs. Zombies Single Pack 3 *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Single Pack 1 *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Single Pack 2 *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Single Pack 3 *Percy Jackson Single Pack 1 *Percy Jackson Single Pack 2 *Night at the Museum Single Pack 1 *Night at the Museum Single Pack 2 *Stranger Things Single Pack Wave 2 *Power Rangers Level Pack *Short Circuit Level Pack *Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure Level Pack *The Polar Express Level Pack *The Mummy Level Pack *Daft Punk Double Pack *The Mummy Double Pack *Power Rangers Triple Pack *MacGyver Triple Pack *The Mummy Triple Pack *Bill and Ted’s Excelent Adventure Single Pack *The Polar Express Single Pack Wave 3 *The Karate Kid Level Pack *The X-Files Level Pack *Armageddon Level Pack *How to Train Your Dragon Level Pack *Samurai Jack Level Pack *The Addams Family Level Pack *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Level Pack *Magnum P.I. Double Pack *How to Train Your Dragon Double Pack *The X-Files Triple Pack *The Addams Family Triple Pack *The Karate Kid Single Pack *Magnum P.I. Single Pack 1 *Magnum P.I. Single Pack 2 *Armageddon Single Pack *How to Train Your Dragon Single Pack 1 *How to Train Your Dragon Single Pack 2 *Samurai Jack Single Pack *The Addams Family Single Pack *Who Framed Roger Rabbit Single Pack *The Mask Single Pack Wave 4 *Lab Rats: Elite Force Level Pack *RoboCop Level Pack *Pixels Level Pack *Star Trek Level Pack *Fast and Furious Double Pack 1 *Fast and Furious Double Pack 2 *Pixels Double Pack *Star Trek Double Pack *Lab Rats: Elite Force Triple Pack *Fast and Furious Triple Pack *Generator Rex Triple Pack *Pacific Rim Triple Pack *Fast and Furious Single Pack 1 *Fast and Furious Single Pack 2 *Pixels Single Pack Wave 5 *Project Almanac Level Pack *Storks Level Pack *The Green Hornet Level Pack *Ice Age Level Pack *Rio Level Pack *King Kong Level Pack *National Treasure Level Pack *Monster Trucks Double Pack *Storks Double Pack *Rio Double Pack *National Treasure Double Pack *Project Almanac Triple Pack *Ice Age Triple Pack *Rio Triple Pack *Monster Trucks Single Pack *Storks Single Pack *Ice Age Single Pack 1 *Ice Age Single Pack 2 *King Kong Single Pack *National Treasure Single Pack 1 *National Treasure Single Pack 2 Wave 6 *Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children Level Pack *The Hunger Games Level Pack *The Maze Runner Level Pack *Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children Double Pack *Kubo and the Two Strings Double Pack *Blade Runner Double Pack *2001: A Space Odyssey Triple Pack *Charlie’s Angels Triple Pack *Independence Day Triple Pack *The Maze Runner Triple Pack *Pan Hero and Villain Pack *Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children Hero and Villain Pack *Kubo and the Two Strings Hero and Villain Pack *Pan Single Pack 1 *Pan Single Pack 2 *Blade Runner Single Pack 1 *Blade Runner Single Pack 2 *The Hunger Games Single Pack 1 *The Hunger Games Single Pack 2 *The Hunger Games Single Pack 3 *The Hunger Games Single Pack 4 *The Maze Runner Single Pack Wave 7 *Miami Vice Level Pack *Planet of the Apes Level Pack *Sherlock Level Pack *Steven Universe Level Pack *ROBLOX Double Pack *Steven Universe Double Pack *Miami Vice Triple Pack *Miami Vice Single Pack 1 *Miami Vice Single Pack 2 *Miami Vice Single Pack 3 *Miami Vice Single Pack 4 *Planet of the Apes Single Pack *Steven Universe Single Pack Wave 8 *Team Fortress 2 Level Pack (Scout + Spy + Level Pack) *Starcraft Level Pack (Jim Raynor + Sarah Kerrigan + Level Pack) *Battlestar Galactica Level Pack (Captain Apollo + Commander Adama + Level Pack) *Rayman Level Pack (Rayman + Globox + Level Pack) *Team Fortress 2 Triple Pack 1 (Heavy + Scout + Sniper) *Team Fortress 2 Triple Pack 2 (Demoman + Soldier + Engineer) *Battlestar Galactica Triple Pack (Colonel Tigh + Lieutenant Starbuck + Serina) *Universal Monsters Triple Pack (Phantom of the Opera + Dracula + Frankenstein) *Starcraft Single Pack (Hierarch Artanis) *Rayman Single Pack 1 (Barbara) *Rayman Single Pack 2 (Grand Minimus) *Rayman Single Pack 3 (Rabbid) *Universal Monster Single Pack (The Wolf Man) Wave 9 *The Blues Brothers Level Pack (Jake Blues + Elwood Blues + Level Toy) *The Matrix Level Pack (Neo + Morpheus + Level Toy) *Police Academy Level Pack (Carey Mahoney + Moses Hightower + Level Toy) *Police Academy Triple Pack (Eugene Tackleberry + Larvell Jones + Carl Sweetchuck) *The Mask of Zorro Single Pack (Zorro) *The Matrix Single Pack 1 (Trinity) *The Matrix Single Pack 2 (Agent Smith) Wave 10 *Osmosis Jones Level Pack (Osmosis Jones + Drix + Level Toy) *Shantae Double Pack (Sky + Rottytops) *Austin Powers Triple Pack (Basil Exposition + Number 2 + Frau Farbissina) *Shantae Hero and Villain Pack (Shantae + Risky Boots) *Austin Powers Hero and Villain Pack (Austin Power + Dr. Evil) *Osmosis Jones Single Pack 1 (Thrax) *Osmosis Jones Single Pack 2 (Leah Estrogen) *Shantae Single Pack (Ammo Baron) Wave 11 *Clash of the Titans Level Pack (Perseus + Andromeda + Level Toy) *Kung Fu Panda Level Pack (Po + Master Shifu + Level Toy) *Undertale Level Pack (Frisk + Toriel + Level Toy) *Gods of Egypt Level Pack (Horus + Bek + Level Toy) *Dinosaur King Level Pack (Max Taylor + Rex Owen + Level Toy) *Star vs. the Foces of Evil Level Pack (Star Butterfly + Marco Diaz + Level Toy) *Clash of the Titans Double Pack (Zeus + Poseidon) *Kung Fu Panda Double Pack (Tigress + Mantis) *Undertale Double Pack (Sans + Papyrus) *Gods of Egypt Double Pack (Thoth + Hathor) *Kung Fu Panda Triple Pack (Monkey + Viper + Crane) *Kung Fu Panda Single Pack 1 (Tai Lung) *Kung Fu Panda Single Pack 2 (Shen) *Undertale Single Pack 1 (Flowey) *Undertale Single Pack 2 (Undyne) *Dinosaur King Single Pack (Zoe Drake) Wave 12 *The Munsters Level Pack (Herman Munster + Lily Munster + Level Toy) *Xena: Princess Warrior Level Pack (Xena + Gabrielle + Level Toy) *Earthworm Jim Level Pack (Earthworm Jim + Peter Puppy + Level Toy) *Little House in the Praire Level Pack (Charles Ingalls + Caroline Ingalls + Level Toy) *Supernatural Level Pack (Sam Winchester + Dean Winchester + Level Toy) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers Level Pack (Dan Kuso + Runo Mikasi + Level Toy) *Johnny Test Level Pack (Johnny Test + Dukey + Level Toy) *The Munsters Double Pack (Eddie Munster + Marilyn Munster) *Earthworm Jim Double Pack (Queen Slug-For-A-Butt + Psy-Crow) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Double Pack (Will Smith + Philip Banks) *Johnny Test Double Pack (Mr. Black + Mr. White) *Little House in the Praire Triple Pack (Mary Ingalls + Carrie Ingalls + Grace Ingalls) *Johnny Test Triple Pack (Bling-Bling Boy + Brain Freezer + Mr. Mittens) *Xena: Princess Warrior Single Pack (Hercules) *Earthworm Jim Single Pack (Princess What's-Her-Name) *ALF Single Pack (ALF) Wave 13 *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Level Pack (Sharkboy + Lavagirl + Level Toy) *I Dream of Jeannie Level Pack (Jeannie + Tony Nelson + Level Toy) *Monte Carlo Level Pack (Grace Ann Bennett + Emma Danielle Perkins + Level Toy) *The Muppets Level Pack (Kermit the Frog + Miss Piggy + Level Toy) *Cats and Dogs Level Pack (Diggs + Catherine + Level Toy) *The Dukes of Hazzard Level Pack (Luke Duke + Bo Duke + Level Toy) *The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Level Pack (Napoleon Solo + Illya Kuryakin + Level Toy) *Rush Hour Level Pack (Yan Naing Lee + James Carter + Level Toy) *Marmaduke Double Pack (Marmaduke + Carlos) *The Muppets Double Pack (Fozzie Bear + Gonzo) *The Dukes of Hazzard Double Pack (Daisy Duke + Jesse Duke) *Jack the Giant Slayer Double Pack (Jack + Isabelle) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Triple Pack 1 (Alvin + Simon + Theodore) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Triple Pack 2 (Brittany + Eleanor + Jeanette) *The Dukes of Hazzard Triple Pack (Rosco P. Coltrane + J.D. Hogg + Cooter Davenport) *The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl Single Pack (Max) *I Dream of Jeannie Single Pack (Roger Hayley) *Monte Carlo Single Pack (Owen Andrews) *The Muppets Single Pack 1 (Animal) *The Muppets Single Pack 2 (Walter) *Cats and Dogs Single Pack 1 (Seamus) *Cats and Dogs Single Pack 2 (Kitty Galore) *Dolphin Tale Single Pack (Sawyer Nelson) *Jack the Giant Slayer Single Pack (Lord Roderick) *Godzilla Single Pack (Godzilla) Wave 14 *CSI Level Pack (Gil Grissom + Catherine Willows + Level Toy) *Hawaii Five-0 Level Pack (Steve McGarrett + Danny Williams + Level Toy) *The Walking Dead Level Pack (Rick Grimes + Shane Walsh + Level Toy) *Yo-Kai Watch Level Pack (Nate Addams + Katie Forester + Level Toy) *Hawaii Five-0 Double Pack (Chin Ho Kelly + Kona "Kono" Kalakaua) *The Walking Dead Double Pack (Lori Grames + Glenn Rhee) *Yo-Kai Watch Double Pack (Whisper + Jibanyan) *CSI Triple Pack 1 (Warrick Brown, Nick Strokes + Jim Brass) *CSI Triple Pack 2 (Sara Sidle, Greg Sanders + Al Robbins) *The Walking Dead Triple Pack (Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon + Carol Peletier) *Danny Phantom Hero and Villain Pack (Danny Phantom + Vlad Plasmius) *Skylanders Hero and Villain Pack (Spyro + Kaos) Console-Exclusive *Super Mario Level Pack (Mario + Luigi + Level Toy) *Super Mario Triple Pack (Princess Peach + Toad + Yoshi) *Super Mario Double Pack (Bowser + Bowser J.) *Super Mario Single Pack (Rosalina) *Super Mario Single Pack (Toadette) *Super Mario Single Pack (Wario) *Super Mario Single Pack (Donkey Kong) *Infamous Level Pack (Cole MacGrath + Zeke Jedediah Dunbar + Level Toy) *Infamous Single Pack (Trish Dailey) *Infamous Single Pack (John White) *Cuphead Level Pack (Cuphead + Mugman + Level Toy) *Cuphead Triple Pack (The Devil + King Dice + Goopy Le Grande) Bonus Packs *Half-Life Bonus Pack (Gordon Freeman) *Labyrinth Bonus Pack (Jareth the Goblin King) *Mega Man Bonus Pack (Mega Man) *Battleship Bonus Pack (Alex Hopper) *Five Nights at Freddy's Double Bonus Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Bonnie) *Primeval Double Bonus Pack (Nick Cutter + Jenny Miller) *Terminator Bonus Pack (Sarah Connor) *Gravity Falls Double Bonus Pack (Dipper Pines + Mabel Pines) *Warcraft Bonus Pack (Sir Anduin Lothar) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Bonus Pack (Scott Pilgrim) *Rock of Ages Bonus Pack (Stacee Jaxx) *A Series of Unfortunate Events Double Bonus Pack (Violet Baudelaire + Klaus Baudelaire) *Mars Attacks! Bonus Pack (Martian Ambassador) *Animaniacs Triple Bonus Pack (Yakko Warner + Wakko Warner + Dot Warner) *NCIS Bonus Pack (Leroy Jethro Gibbs) *Futurama Double Bonus Pack (Philip J. Fry + Bender) *Futurama Bonus Pack (Leela) *James Bond Bonus Pack (James Bond) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers Bonus Pack (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers Double Bonus Pack (Kwame + Ma-Ti) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers Triple Bonus Pack (Wheeler + Linka + Gi) *Pee-Wee's Big Adventure Bonus Pack (Pee-Wee Herman) *The NeverEnding Story Bonus Pack (Bastian Balthazar Bux) Vehicles W.I.P. Adventure Worlds Main article:iPlay Multiverse/Adventure Worlds Voice Cast Japanese W.I.P. English W.I.P. Trivia *This is the first iPlay game to feature crossover characters. *''AirWolf, 'Daft Punk, ''MacGyver'', ''Magnum P.I., '''''The Mask, Fast and Furious, Generator Rex, Pacific Rim, Monster Trucks, King Kong, Kubo and the Two Strings, Blade Runner, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Independence Day, Pan, ROBLOX, Universal Monsters, The Mask of Zorro, Shantae, Austin Powers, ALF, The Dukes of Hazzard, Jack the Giant Slayer, Dolphin Tale, Godzilla, Danny Phantom and Skylanders are the only franchises that appear in the game to not have a level pack. *While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters had dialogue through archive recording just like in LEGO Dimensions. Category:Crossover Video games Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:IPlay Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas